


Armed & Ready

by Utopian_angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: Known to everyone close to her but unknown to herself, Marinette Dupain Cheng, daughter of Ares, lived a semi-normal life. Until one day, Lila's latest lie prompts the class to take action against her. But it's okay; after all, she's armed and ready!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Armed & Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google the abilities a child of Ares has and their abilities are kinda OP?? Like I searched up Clarisse first and she had like 10 different abilities such as limited pyrokinesis, control & conjuring of weapons, a screaming ability similar to the Black Canary’s of the DCU, necromancy, and invulnerability. Then I searched up Sherman Yang (her bf) and a few of those abilities overlapped so those are the ones I am going to use. So for this story, Marinette is going to have the ability to control and conjure weapons and physical enhancement/invulnerability.

[ My Mega Masterpost + Request Rules ](https://enchanted-nerd.tumblr.com/post/627368006769639424/my-mega-masterpost)

To be honest, Marinette always knew there was something her parents hadn’t told her. And for some reason, the bluenette had the feeling that Nathaniel, Mireille, and even her cousin, Marc, knew what that something was. She knew her upbringing wasn’t normal; who teaches a kid how to fight at age five? Looking back on it, however, she was a bit grateful that it happened; otherwise being Ladybug would have been ten times harder than normal. Her lucky charms often gave her all sorts of weapons which she found herself very knowledgeable about. Additionally, even with the miraculous magic, she found herself not getting as hurt as her partner. Although, she had no idea how she knew so much about weapons, and she couldn’t exactly bring this up to her parents without exposing herself as Ladybug.

But her answer came on eventually; though not from whom she’d expect. It was a regular day at school. She had been hanging out with Nathaniel, Mireille, Aurore, and Marc underneath the the staircase when her classmates had approached her. Recently, they had become a little sour towards her. She knew that Lila was making good on her promise to destroy her friendships and social life altogether. 

“Hi guys! what’s up?” she greeted them politely. Mylene, Ivan, and Alix stood before her. 

“Nath, Marc, you might want to get away from her,” Mylene warned the two boys. 

“Why would we do that?” Marc narrowed his eyes at the actress, placing himself in between them and Marinette.

“What did Lila tell you now?” Nathaniel rolled his eyes in annoyance before joining his comic book partner. Aurore pulled out her phone and started recording; if things got ugly, they would need proof Marinette is innocent this time. After all, no way is she going to let her best friend get expelled!

“Lila?” Mireille tilted her head in confusion. “What about her?” 

“She’s a liar hellbent on making my life, well, hell,” the bluenette explained, “She literally did it because I’m not dumb enough to believe her lies.” Alix glared at Ivan, who sighed as he realized what he was going to have to do. He shoved the two boys aside, causing them to land unceremoniously on the pavement. 

“Don’t shove them like that!” Marinette stood up and glared at Ivan. Mireille stood up alongside the designer 

“That’s rich coming from the same girl that shoved Lila down the stairs yesterday,” Alix sneered. 

“You used to be so…good, Marinette,” Mylene looked at her with disappointment, “why would you do that to one of your friends?”

“Do you have proof that I did that to Lila?” 

“Duh, she told us,” Alix answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Plus she came to school in a sling.”

“She could have, you know, _lied._ Like she always does.” 

“Why you little!” Alix swung at Marinette. Ivan prevented Nathaniel and Marc from intervening by holding them back. Mylene, meanwhile, stood in front of Mireille, preventing the weather girl from reaching her best friend in time. However, it was not needed. Marinette grabbed Alix’s fist and twisted it before flipping the skater to the ground. 

“What the hell, Marinette!” the designer turned to see a fuming Alya and Kim. 

“Who do you think you are, flipping Alix like that?!” Kim scowled. 

“Lila was right! You really ae just a bully!” Alya snapped. With Ivan surprised at what had just happened, the comic book duo freed themselves from his grasp and grabbed Mireille.

“You saw that, right?” Mireille asked.

“Sabine didn’t teach her that,” Marc muttered. 

“Do you think…it’s happening?”

“If it is what we’re thinking, someone needs to go get her mother,” Nathaniel piped up. Mireille nodded and quickly exited the building. 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” Kim challenged her. Marinette sighed in what seemed like boredom before placing her bag down. The swimmer charged at her and managed to punch her in the stomach. However, the bluenette remained unfazed. 

“That didn’t hurt,” she realized.

“Kim, don’t hold back because she’s a girl or I’ll end you!” Alix hollered at him from where she was still lying on the ground. 

“But that’s the thing, I didn’t hold back!” Kim replied, “Ivan! help me out here!” Ivan hesitated for a moment, but a glare from Alix and Mylene was all the convincing he needed. Ivan came from one side and Kim came from the other. Marinette put her hand out to stop Ivan, only for a bronze shield to appear before her. Using it, she pushed Ivan back before clocking Kim on the head with it. 

“YES QUEEN!” Aurore yelled at her, “USE THAT TRASH CAN LID!” _Trash can lid? This is some sort of bronze shield, But how did it get here?_ Marinette thought. Moving like clockwork, the designer swept Ivan’s feet out from beneath him and launched Alix right into Alya before the journalist could even make a move. The two girls laid on top of each other on the ground.

“ALYA!” Nino called out in concern. _Great, someone else._ she mentally swore, _Well, I’m going to get expelled anyways. Might as well make it worth it._ The shield in her hand soon turned into a whip as Nino tried to approach her. She cracked the whip in warning. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked the musician.

“Mess her up, Nino!” Alya roared. An idea sparked to like in Marinette’s mind; _What if I…_ she closed her eyes and thought of one particular weapon. She opened her eyes just in time to get punched directly in the face. To her classmate’s horror and surprise, she didn’t even flinch. Instead, she used her newly summoned baton and knocked the wind out of Nino before tying him with the whip. 

“Anyone else?” She asked. 

“Guys?” the world’s most irritating voice called out, “What’s going on?” Everyone turned to where Lila Rossi was standing on the top of the stairs. She observed what was in front of her before drawing quite possibly the most logical conclusion in all of logistics. “You guys shouldn’t be fighting Marinette to get her to be my friend. We can’t force people to like us you know.” 

“We were just getting back at her for everything she’s done to you!” Alix was brushing herself off. 

“Aw Alix, you guys really went through with it?” She gushed. 

“Went through with it?” Nathaniel stared at Alix and Lila in confusion. 

“I had said it in passing but my lovely classmates decided to act on what I said,” she answered dismissively. 

“Wait, what did you even say?” Aurore glared at the italian girl.

“She wanted to get revenge for how much Marinette bullied her,” Alix snapped. 

“Ohhh so this is based off another lie?!” Nathaniel threw his hands up in frustration.

“You all are going to get yourselves expelled,” Marc sighed.

“It’s fine,” everyone turned to where Sabine Cheng and Mireille entered the building, “because Marinette is being pulled from here anyways. Now, while I handle things with the principal, Nathaniel, Marc, could you guys go with Marinette and Mireille back to the bakery?”

“Sure,” they replied in unison. 

“We can tell her now right?” Mireille whispered. Sabine nodded her head in response and made her way up the stairs. 

“You’re Lila right?” she addressed the girl on the top of the stairs. 

“Yes ma’am…” 

“Good. I’ve been meaning to meet you for a while now,” she grabbed Lila by the ear, “Now come on.” She dragged the liar with her to the principal’s office. Aurore promptly ran for it as, if she were caught here, she too would be expelled; which would cost her her internship.

Meanwhile at the bakery…

“So I’m a demigod?” Marinette asked, “and you’re also a demigod..” she pointed at Marc, “and you two were selected to watch over us?” 

“Yep!” Mireille responded. “Marc is the son of Apollo; god of the sun, music, medicine, and many other dumb things. I’m a grass nymph while Nath is part cyclops.” 

“I’m not sure dad would be too happy if he heard you say that,” Marc looked up, internally praying that his dad did not hear that (the last thing he needed is hearing his dad rant about his title. _Again._ )

“So then who’s my godly parent?” 

“Well, you know all the Olympians and you saw what you were capable of today,” Nathaniel smirked, “so why not take a guess?” _I summoned weapons and their punches didn’t hurt me. It’s perfect for combat…for war…_

_“_ My dad is Ares, the god of war,” she realized.

“Good job!” Mireille exclaimed. 

“It took Marc a good two weeks to figure out who his dad was,” the artist teased. The writer playfully punched him in the shoulder in response. 

“Wait, Marc, so that summer camp you always go to… its involved with all this god stuff too right?” 

“Yeah, Camp Half Blood. They train us there so we can defend ourselves from monsters out here.” 

“Monsters? But I’ve never had to deal with any monsters.” 

“That’s because I actually do my job,” Mireille beamed. 

“Unlike _someone_ who left me to deal with a harpy by myself,” Marc muttered. 

“I was in class still!” Nathaniel protested.

“She called for backup and I almost lost an eye!” As the two boys bickered, Sabine returned to the bakery.

“I take it she knows everything?” she asked. 

“Yeah, we told her. She seems to be taking it very well, ” Mireille answered.

“That’s good. Is there any questions about the whole god thing?” 

“Not really,” Marinette admitted, “This isn’t my first time hearing about gods existing here.” The four of them looked at the designer in surprise. 

“What other gods have you dealt with?” 

“The goddess of creation…” Marinette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Tikki emerged from her purse. They all seemed to realize what the designer was implying at the same time. 

“YOU’RE LADYBUG?!” 

——

Within the following week, Marinette, Marc, Nathaniel, and Mireille withdraw from school. Lila, meanwhile, did not leave the school willingly. Due to Sabine’s interference, her lies are exposed and she’s discovered to be aiding a criminal. 

Now the four of them are in New York, Nathaniel and Mireille having led them through the forest. For the most part, it was an uneventful trek through. However, it seemed that fate had other plans for them. 

“HOW THE HELL DID A MINOTAUR FIND US?!” Nathaniel screeched as they ran away from him. 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Mireille answered. “WE CAN’T EXACTLY FIGHT HIM ON OUR OWN!” 

“We could try!” Marinette summoned a bow and arrow and handed it to Marc. He stared at the bluenette in bewilderment. 

“Mari, you have any idea how many people have died fighting one of these?”

“No? He’s just a monster isn’t he?” She summoned herself a staff, “Plus, we have luck on our side.” 

“Definitely an Ares kid,” Marc muttered. 

“We can hold him off. Your arrows can stun him and if we knock him off his legs..”

“He’ll be ground beef?” Nathaniel supplied.

“He won’t be able to get back up,” Mireille realized, “We could even go for the kill.”

“The kill?!” Nathaniel and Marc exclaimed in unison. 

“Sounds good, lets try it. Marc you need to get to higher ground so you can take the shot. Nathaniel, You and I will distract it until then. Once its on the ground, Mreille can restrain it with her vines.”

“How did you come up with that so fast?” 

“Well, I’m kinda used to thinking on my feet y’know because I do it as Ladybug,” Marinette shrugged. 

“Marc, need me to throw you?” Nathaniel offered. 

“Yes please.” The boys joined hands and Nathaniel swung Marc at such a velocity that his bones should have broken (Thanks, Dad). The child of Apollo knocked an arrow as soon as he landed in the tree. 

“Hey ugly!” Marinette hollered at the Minotaur. “Over here you unprocessed burger meat!” 

“Come on you wannabe muscle builder!” Nathaniel swung at him. The punch did nothing except gain the minotaur’s attention. Him and Marinette began running towards the tree Marc was perched in. As soon as they were within range, Marc shot him with the arrow. To their surprise, the minotaur was still standing. _Crap crap crap!_ Marc mentally cursed. The monster was now glaring around for where the shot came from. Nathaniel hurled a rock at the monster to regain its attention, much to Marc’s relief.

“Try aim for its eyes!” Marinette suggested to her cousin. He knocked another arrow, prayed to his dad that he makes the shot, and let the arrow fly. It hit the monster right in his left eye.

“Bullseye!” Marinette and Nathaniel cheered. The minotaur howled in pain and staggered for a moment before it collapsed. Mireille summoned as many vines as she could to hold the minotaur down. Marc hopped down from the tree and joined his friends. 

“Let’s finish this!” Mireille exclaimed. Marc, Marinette, and Nathaniel immediately climbed the monster and impaled it with their selected weapons. Naturally, only when the monster was dead was when someone else found them. 

“Hey I heard noises are you oka- holy shit!” A boy with black curls and brown eyes approached them. He wore a toolbelt around his waist and (what Marinette found to be the weirdest part) his hands were on fire. “-You all killed a minotaur!” 

“Is that not normal?” Marinette tilted her head in confusion. She turned to Mireille “aren’t we supposed to kill monsters when we see them?” The boy ended up answering for her.

“Well, yeah you’re supposed to kill monsters but the minotaur is one of the hardest monsters to kill as a beginner. Anyways, the name’s Leo but you all can call me Bad Boy Supreme! And you all?” 

“I’m Mireille, a grass nymph, That’s Marinette, daughter of Ares, Marc son of Apollo, and Nathaniel, part cyclops.”

“Nice to meet you all! Though I think I saw you here when I was working on the boat last summer,” Leo pointed at Marc. 

“Yeah I started here a couple years ago. Although i didn’t stay long last time. What was the ship for?” Leo lit up (not literally) and began to tell the four of them the story of the seven heroes of Olympus as he led them to the camp. 

They reached the camp around sunset. 

“Leo! We’ve been lookin for you everywhere!” a boy with blonde hair and glasses came running with a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and brown hair. “Capture the flag is about to start.” The mechanic perked up at this. “Wait who’re they?” 

“Sorta new demigods, and their protectors,” The four of them waved. “ Anyways, who are the captains?” he asked, giddy as a child on Christmas. It was at this moment, Marc remembered how Capture the Flag worked and muttered a curse under his breath. 

“Well you’re looking at one of them, I’m Jason by the way,” he introduced himself. “This is my girlfriend Piper.”

“Nice to meet you all! Anyways, Leo, Percy is the other captain.”

“Schist this is gonna be fun! Hey you guys wanna join us?” 

“Wait what?” Nathaniel spoke up at the same time Marinette asked, “Can we?” 

“Two types of people,” Jason laughed, “But yeah you’re more than welcome to. Afterwards, we all meetup at the campfire so we can introduce you to Chiron then.” 

“ALRIGHT! LETS KICK SOME ASS!” Leo exclaimed. 


End file.
